Snippets of Mini Legends
by Clair de Lune - CdL
Summary: Miscellaneous mini snippets inspired by the mini Legends.
1. Scarce Options (Sara, Snart)

**Title: Snippets of Mini Legends**  
 **Author:** Clair de Lune  
 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow  
 **Summary:** Miscellaneous mini snippets inspired by the mini Legends.

* * *

 _ **Scarce Options (Sara, Snart, Young Sara, Baby Snart)**_

"Are you..." A lifted eyebrow punctuated the sentence. "...changing my diaper?" Snart asked Sara.

A hint of annoyance had found its way into his voice. It was subtle but definitely here as he eyed the monitor screen on the bridge of the Waverider. He couldn't tear his gaze away from it even as he was talking to Sara, fascinated and bothered in equal parts.

She stepped closer to the screen and watched the scene unraveling before them in the cargo bay. Yep. She _was_ changing his diaper. Well, Young Sara was changing Baby Snart's diaper.

"It's either me or Mini Mick," she told him, her question implicit.

She was already reaching for the control panel, ready to open a channel and tell her younger self to stop what she was doing.

Snart considered the situation — he... his newborn version did need a diaper change — and his options — they were scarce. He tilted his head in acceptance.

"Nah, that's fine. Go ahead."

She let her hand slide down the panel.

"You so totally owe me one, Snart."

—


	2. The Watcher (Jax, Stein)

Jax peeked inside the room from the doorstep and froze to the spot. He'd come here because he was curious to see what he looked like as a baby — no self-importance here, okay, just perfectly normal curiosity.

The med bay was starting to look like a nursery.

At some point, pushed by Sara's nagging, Rip had conceded that leaving Young Sara and Young Rory in charge of the babies wasn't a viable option anymore. One child was fine; two was becoming problematic; three was downright not safe. Not to mention that the little ones needed to be secured for the time jump.

So three cribs, courtesy of Gideon, had been set up in the med bay to safely hold the newborn versions of Snart, Gray, and himself.

But Jax could handle a med bay crowded with babies. That wasn't what stopped him at the door.

What did stop him at the door was Gray standing in front of the cribs with a fond expression on his face. The professor gently stroked Baby Snart's teeny nose, smiled at his own very younger version, and then delicately lifted Baby Jefferson from his crib. He settled him in the crook of his arm like he was holding something overly precious and rocked him a few times with all the care in the world. He cooed, making the most ridiculous sound Jax had ever heard from a sensible grown-up.

They shared a psychic connection. They didn't share thoughts _per se_. But right now — besides the fact that _per se_ was totally pertaining to Stein's vocabulary rather than to his own — Jax could feel that Gray's thoughts were wandering toward notions like _such a beautiful infant_ and _would become such a fine young man_.

His throat suddenly a bit tight, Jax stepped back without making a noise and headed to the bridge.

—


	3. Keeping a Safe Distance(Len Sara Kendra)

It started right after they'd harvested their younger selves: the looks Sara and Kendra didn't even try to make discreet; the overt whispering, brown and blond hair mingling as their heads almost leaned into each other's at the table in the galley; the fond smiles in his direction.

Now, Snart was all for getting the ladies' attention and interest, but he was pretty sure he wasn't exactly the one arousing _those_ ladies' attention and interest. Not in his forty-something compelling form, at least.

But the worst part wasn't the glances and the murmurs and the beaming at him. No. The worst part was the way their fingers seemed to flex and then tense whenever he was in their line of sight, their effort to stop themselves obvious, their expression soft and wistful. It was a sword hanging over his head, a constant threat, a pregnant risk lurking in his mind.

(All right, maybe he was being a tad dramatic here, but the danger for his dignity was real.)

He'd never worked closely with Kendra up until now, but he wasn't putting it past her to have the nerve to actually do it. As for Sara... he wouldn't put anything past to Sara. Both of them were totally capable of sneaking up on him, maybe even ganging up on him, and trying to pinch—

Yeah. They were capable of pulling it off.

Better keep his cheeks out of the reach of their grabby fingers.

—


	4. Snart-y Style(Ray Snart Sara Kendra Rip)

To his utter dismay, Ray had been spending most of the mission so far — undoubtedly one their craziest ones, and that meant _something_ — in the med bay, recovering from the Pilgrim's attack.

With that being said, he got a taste of the oddness going on on the other side of the med bay door when Kendra and Sara entered the room wearing nurse uniforms, Rip and Snart in tow, and a baby who couldn't be more than a couple of days old neatly tucked in Kendra's arms. All four of them stood around the empty med bed near Ray's as Kendra gently laid her precious burden to be scanned by Gideon.

It was a lovely baby, Ray could tell that much after he'd managed to get up from his own resting bunk and squeeze himself between Kendra and Rip. Snart glanced at him from the other side of the narrow bed and drawled something about Ray being no better than the ladies.

"Who is he?" Ray asked, ignoring Snart — a skill he'd been developing steadily during the last weeks.

"Me," Snart replied.

Bewildered, Ray looked back and forth a few times between Grown-Up Snart and Baby Snart. Two occurrences of the man at the same time in the same place at different ages didn't trouble him so much. Apparently, he was getting used to the oddities of time travel. What did astonish him, though, was...

"But he's so cute!" Ray blurted out, unable to reconcile the image of the sweet baby with the one of the snarkiest man he'd ever met.

Sara snorted, Rip nodded to himself, and Kendra kept cooing at Baby Snart. Nobody — including Grown-Up Snart — seemed to disagree with Ray about the dichotomy.

"And are you wrapped in a black blankie?" Ray added, leaning over the med bed. "Who wraps a baby in a black blankie?!"

Snart smirked at him as Gideon finished to scan his younger version and declared him in perfect health.

"I know," he told Ray. "So adorable and so stylish right from day one."

—


End file.
